Typically, it is difficult to trace the origins of failed semiconductor chips that have been returned by customers. A failed semiconductor chip may be traced back to a defined number of lots, such as for example three lots, but rarely to one lot, to a wafer of a lot, or to a defined position on a wafer of a lot. As a result, the correlation of the failure with inline data obtained during the manufacturing process is hindered and an in depth root cause analysis of the failure is difficult. In addition, it is typically difficult to keep track of multiple semiconductor chip samples during product and technology development and during product and technology qualification (e.g., tracking of process splits, yield learning).
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.